The Marked One
by ItsyBitsyAragog
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a twin. Scorpius Malfoy. Separated at birth, brought up by an uncle, and now back home in Malfoy Manor. Dredging up memories he'd rather ignore, Draco struggles with the past and sudden events in the present, his family more mysterious and deadly than he ever imagined, with some help from an old schoolmate. But will Hermione choose the brother without a dark past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I bow to thee, Queen Rowling. I remain your humble twitter follower.**

* * *

 **The Marked One**

"Scorpius."

"Draco."

His brother. His twin brother. Hair a little longer. Little more mass, too. Draco's appetite these days was not very demanding. Well dressed, but then when had a Malfoy ever looked shabby? The most notable difference were the eyes. The absence of shadows under them, no empty darkness when you looked into them. No, he had been sheltered, protected from the tantrums of a capricious madman. No black skull marred his perfect skin. Draco couldn't help his gaze from returning to his brother's arm, even though it was covered by the sleeve of his immaculately pressed suit. He couldn't bloody well look into his face and stomach seeing a healthier, handsomer, happier image of himself staring back at him. There was also the fear of his brother seeing the resentment that Draco was fighting to keep suppressed, the feeling of something akin to a loathing so deep it burned him, that his brother looked so fucking content. He shouldn't be. Their father was in prison. Their mother was tiptoeing around the fine line between depression and hysteria. The Wizarding World spat at the name Malfoy now, but that was in England. His brother needn't worry about that. Scorpius Malfoy was the heir of his uncle Lucumo, the patriarch of the Malfoy family in France. His father's brother and wife, unable to conceive, had adopted Scorpius as their own to continue the family line, taking him when he was just an infant. It had torn his mother's heart but Lucius, being more enamored with the family name and prestige than the actual family itself, had been adamant. Narcissa had poured her love into Draco and he had kept her sane.

"Draco?"

Narcissa's voice echoed through the large empty halls. She entered the sitting room and stopped when she saw her two sons together and a smile broke over her face. She hurried her pace and enveloped her sorely missed son, tears brimming over her pale cheeks.

"My son, my darling child."

"Mother." Scorpius smiled as he scooped his frail mother into his arms, a small laugh escaping them both.

...

"Father..I mean Uncle has assured me that he can manage without me for the foreseeable future. I think Father sent him a letter about your health, Mother."

Narcissa frowned slightly at the turn the conversation was taking.

"Your father has always been overly concerned about me. I'm not a china doll, though I'm grateful that it brought you." She smiled affectionately.

"I assure you, I'm perfectly fine."

Draco, who had remained silent for most of the conversation, which had revolved around Scorpius's work and his life in France with his aunt and uncle, chose this moment to give a small snort of disbelief. Narcissa, predicting that a continuation of this conversation would only end badly, patted Draco's knee and said,

"Draco, why don't you show your brother London while I prepare a room. The house elves have taken your things to Draco's room for now as we weren't aware you would come so suddenly, but that would surely be inconvenient for you both."

She kissed them both and rose, calling for the elves who scurried to do her bidding.

...

Draco didn't think he could manage conversation for an entire evening without support, so he had invited Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini to join them in more discreet location than the Leaky Cauldron, where he couldn't be assured an uneventful evening. Even though Tom, the barkeep, had no problem with him frequenting his pub, his other customers could be unpredictable. The brothers made their way into the semi crowded Wizarding pub, The Red Salamander. Draco, surveying the room, glimpsed Theo who raised a glass to signal his greeting. Leading his brother towards the men seated at a side table, he took a seat with an exhale of relief at the sight of the whiskey Blaise had had the foresight to order.

"So, Scorpius is it?", Blaise questioned as he emptied his own glass of strongbow and motioned for another.

"Blaise. And this is Theodore. Theo." Draco introduced as Scorpius shook their hands and settled into the seat beside him.

"Twins, huh? I don't remember you mentioning him, Draco." Theo questioned with a raised eyebrow towards his friend.

"That's because I didn't." Draco replied, sending a warning glance towards Theo. "It would have been a bother to explain it all."

"Well, this puts you at a disadvantage, Draco. You've brought your long lost brother into a pit of your childhood friends who know every embarrassing moment of your miserable existence." Blaise grinned wickedly at the pair of them.

Draco smirked at his blatant attempt at blackmail.

"Go ahead. Let's hear what you've got."

"Let's start with the girls." Theo laughed at the amused bewilderment on Scorpius's face.

...

A few hours into the evening had the four men laughing around the small table. The pub had filled up considerably and the general aura of relaxation and fun had lightened up Draco's earlier dark mood. He emptied his glass and looked around the crowded room for the waiter. His eyes found a lone woman with curly brown hair tumbling down her back, wisps escaping from her clip, sitting near the bar sipping on a firewhiskey. His stomach clenched as his earlier mood descended down upon him with a vengeance.

Bloody great.

It was Granger.

Hermione fucking Granger.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello wonderful readers! Hope you like how I recast Scorpius. I debated whether I should just create a new character but I thought Draco and Scorpius would go together better as names for twins. The Dragon and the Scorpion.**

 **For the few beautiful souls who are following me: Yes I know, I'm a terrible person for starting another story while I have one already going but inspiration comes and goes and if you don't write when it comes, it's gone forever. Also, I was in a bad mood so I decided that Draco should suffer a little as well. =P** **I'll be updating my other story within a week and it'll be a long chapter just for you.**

 **Hope your day is like a cauldron full of Felix Felicis.**

 **Rowena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco immediately turned back to face his companions and tried to disguise the inner turmoil he felt at glimpsing the witch seated at the bar.

"And then Merklif cursed him so that he spoke gibberish every time he tried to make another deal with anyone!"

The table erupted in mirth, Blaise looking sheepish at the memory.

"That's the last time I deal with Goblins, the vindictive little shits. Thankfully it only lasted about a week."

"The funniest part was that he didn't even realize what he was saying until I pulled him aside and asked what the hell was wrong with him." Draco added, hoping the men hadn't noticed his distraction. But apparently Scorpius had, and glancing at Draco's finished drink, said,

"It's too crowded in here. It'll be ages before the waiter decides to come along. I'll go get drinks from the front."

Everyone nodded their gratitude, Draco thankful that it was Scorpius and not the other two who had noticed his diversion from the conversation.

Scorpius rose and Theo turned to Draco.

"Well, you seem off, mate."

Draco groaned inwardly. He should have known they wouldn't leave him be.

"Just came as a bit of a surprise."

"Is Narcissa pleased?"

"Pleased? She's ecstatic. She laughed for the first time in months. She's been smiling all evening." Draco tried to keep the hint of bitterness out of his voice. He was, after all, glad that his mother seemed to have been pulled out of her depressive spiral.

"That's good, then." Theo said, assessing Draco's expression.

"Mmm.", was all Draco said, swirling the piece of everfrozen ice in his glass, not meeting his friend's eye.

"Draco, we know that..."

"Leave it. I'm perfectly fine. He may be my brother, but I just met the man. Surely you don't expect me to welcome him with both arms wide." Draco interjected coldly, leaving no room for argument.

"No, that we definitely wouldn't expect." Blaise joked, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on an empty stool. Theo just sighed, admitting defeat. After all, they didn't know Scorpius well enough yet to be pushing Draco to let down his walls. Blaise decided the introduction of a new topic was in order.

"How was tea with the in-laws, Theo?"

Theo groaned at the memory and immediately began ranting. He was currently engaged to Daphne Greengrass, and everyone knew what a horror her mother could be.

"It was the perfect amount of simpering mixed with just the right extent of bitching. I'll admit, I admire Daphne even more now I've experienced what she grew up with." Theo continued bemoaning his fate while his two friends grunted their sympathy every few minutes.

 **…**

Meanwhile, at the bar Scorpius was trying to push his way towards the bartender who was being held hostage by a group of young women clearly celebrating a birthday, as he mixed them a seemingly endless supply of cocktails. Scorpius conceded defeat on his sixth attempt to catch the man's attention and leaned on the counter to survey his surroundings. Catching sight of a pretty brunette sitting to the side of the bar, he smiled and casually moved over to her.

"How did you manage to get hold of a drink?"

The woman looked up at the question and, raising her eyebrows in apparent disbelief, made no attempt to reply. But Scorpius, recognizing her from the press photographs, exclaimed,

"Wait. You're Hermione Granger!"

"Are you trying to be funny, Malfoy?" The woman rolled her eyes and returned to her drink. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"You know me? Oh, you must know my brother, Draco."

She gave him a critical stare.

"And who, may I ask, are you supposed to be then?"

"Forgive me. Scorpius Malfoy. I've just come from France to visit my family." He smiled apologetically at the seated witch.

The woman snorted and gave him a derisory glare.

"If this is some sort of juvenile attempt to annoy me, you're succeeding remarkably."

Scorpius was slightly taken aback at her manner. Unsure of what to say, he tried to redeem himself.

"Um..I apologize if you didn't want to be disturbed, but I'm not lying to you. Draco's sitting over by the painting of the centaur with some friends. I'm his twin."

Hermione gave him an assessing glance, then turned to look towards where Scorpius had mentioned. Recognizing the clear cut profile of the man she had mistaken him for, as well as the others sitting with him, she turned back.

"Well, I suppose I owe you an apology." She didn't seem eager to give him one. Scorpius, guessing that this woman and his brother didn't have any lost love between them, decided that she probably had a good reason to doubt him.

"No, I should have realized and introduced myself. I apologize, Miss. Granger."

She smirked at him, which confused him even further.

"If I had any doubt, it's gone now. You really aren't Draco Malfoy."

Intrigued by her reply, he decided that he would have to ask his brother about her. Just as he was about to inquire if she was alone, the bartender interrupted.

"'Ere's your bottle, mate."

"Cheers.", replied Scorpius as he collected the firewhiskey and turned to the lady.

"I hope I haven't ruined your evening. If I may?" He opened the bottle and, when he received no objection, topped up her glass. He had a brief internal debate as she thanked him and, deciding to risk it, asked,

"If you're here alone, would you like to join us?"

She genuinely started laughing at that, choking slightly on her drink.

"Thank you.", she managed to get out. "But I think I'll stay here. Have a nice evening, Mr. Malfoy." She was still grinning at him and, grinning back as he thought of the absurdity of the whole conversation with the witch, he replied,

"Fair enough. Good evening to you as well."

…

"Were you trying to age the whiskey, mate?" Blaise quipped as Scorpius returned to the table and, filling his own glass, passed the bottle around.

Glancing at the opened bottle, Theo asked,

"Started it already?"

"No, I poured a drink for a witch sitting by the bar." Scorpius said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nice!", exclaimed Blaise. "Which one?"

"The brunette sitting by the bar. She's Hermione Granger."

"What?!" Draco leapt forward at the name, nearly knocking Scorpius out of his seat. Scorpius was startled at the intensity of his brother's agitation.

"Uh, the war heroine?" he said hesitantly, looking at his brother questioningly. "She confused me with you at first."

"And?" Draco asked pointedly, seemingly unaware of the wary looks his friends were giving him.

"She thought I was trying to tease her or something like that at first, but then we cleared up the misunderstanding and I apologized and offered her a drink. She seemed nice enough."

Draco slumped back in his chair and emptied his glass in one swallow. Then, pushing the empty glass away from him, he reached instead for the bottle. Scorpius glanced at Theo and Blaise for an explanation. Theo shook his head and motioned that he would explain later. Draco took a few mouthfuls of the whiskey and slammed the bottle onto the table.

"Are you a fucking imbecile?", he spat suddenly, towards the startled members of the table. "She was nice enough? You're lucky she didn't spit in your face. You know which side the Malfoy family was on during the war."

"She wasn't...she didn't seem mad about that. I think she was in disbelief that I was talking to her, to be honest."

"I'm going home." Draco announced as he rose unceremoniously.

The three men let him leave without protest.

"Well?", asked Scorpius, watching his brother make his way towards the floo. Theo paused before explaining, keeping his eyes on the table.

"He was forced to do some things during the war. He's still guilty about most of it. We all are. We were in the same year as Granger and Potter and were pretty horrible to them all through school, too. He and Narcissa were both convicted with Lucius, but then Potter and Granger testified for them."

"Oh.", was all Scorpius could say as he processed the information. "I knew about Lucius. I didn't realize that Draco..."

"Yeah, well. It's very hard for the families with ties to Death Eaters in London, nowadays. This is one establishment that doesn't mind."

"You'll find out soon enough." Blaise added. "Looking like Draco. He's got a sort of a notorious reputation among the Wizarding population."

"I asked if she wanted to join us."

It was Theo's turn to gaze at him in disbelief. Blaise snorted as he emptied the last of the bottle into his glass.

"Draco was right. You are a fucking imbecile."

Scorpius grinned.

* * *

 **A/N: Dear sweet readers,**

 **I'm overwhelmed by the number of people who have followed and favorited after just one chapter. Thank you so much. It really encouraged me to start on the next chapter and I hope it lived up to your expectations. I guess, double the Draco, double the fun. Who knew? =P**

 **Special shout out to Mirmir2115 who not only followed and favorited, but reviewed as well. Wow. Your support both humbles and astounds me. Thank you.**

 **Hope you all got a closer glimpse at both Draco and Scorpius. More fun to come.**

 **With love,**

 **Rowena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione made her way into her favorite coffee shop which, though still in Diagon Alley, was secluded enough to ensure she didn't run into a crowd. She still had a headache from last night and spending the day negotiating with that idiot Parsons regarding the rights of Merfolk had only made it worsen considerably. She sat down at a corner seat and shut her eyes. She missed Harry and Ron so very much, especially on days like these. Going into different career paths that were all very demanding had made casual meetings very difficult. Harry was now second in command at the Auror office and currently out of the country, in Austria for some mission or other which he couldn't mention in detail by owl. Ron, having decided to help George with his business, was busy setting up a new branch of WWW for him in Germany. Having Harry here at the Ministry would have made dealing with stubborn Ministry officials so much easier to handle. That was what had driven her to the comforting warmth of alcohol yesterday. The votes on her new bill on Centaur Liberties had been unfavorable, after months of effort, which had been devastating. She sometimes wondered why she even bothered. Now she deliberated whether she should just head down to the The Red Salamander and start up again. The Ministry seemed determined to turn her into a raging alcoholic by the time she hit 30. Maybe it was a conspiracy. She snorted, imagining sending an owl to Luna. She could see the header now:

 _Dipsomania Ruins Ministry: Drug Lords over Dark Lord?_

Still smiling at the thought of her friend, she ordered her coffee and a strudel and settled down with the latest mystery novel by Robert Galbraith.

...

Draco was awakened by a loud crack and then he immediately fell onto the floor of his bedroom, his house elf standing beside him, looking on worriedly.

"What..."

He groaned as the sunlight hit him and he shielded his face as he tried to articulate a question. His house elf cut him off.

"Master is asleep in the library. Mistress is coming in so Wipsy brings Master here."

Draco shut his eyes against the throbbing pain in his head.

"Oh...good. Thank Merlin. Did she notice?"

"Wipsy is not knowing. Wipsy is hurrying." She paused to uncork a small bottle. "Wipsy brings Master his potion."

Draco felt the elf empty something down his throat and he recognized the taste of Sober Up Solution. His headache lessened and he felt he could bear to open his eyes and peer towards the petite elf gazing down over him.

"Mistress is asking for Master."

"I'll be right down. Tell her I'm getting ready."

He lay down on the rug as he waited for the potion to complete it's work. Wipsy, nodding, disappeared with another head splitting crack that had Draco wincing.

...

"How's your headache?"

Draco didn't bother looking up at his brother, who had just entered his study.

"Fine. I had some papers to look through."

It was true, after all. The pile of parchment that covered his desk spoke for itself.

"Would you like some assistance?"

Draco glanced up at Scorpius with a calculating gaze. "Why are you here?"

Scorpius, slightly disconcerted, moved to the bookshelves without looking at his brother. "I suppose you mean here in England, not here in your study."

"Well, since you've interrupted my work, you might as well answer both." Draco pushed his papers away and leaned back, his eyes not leaving Scorpius's tall frame. Scorpius gazed at the newspapers lying by the armchair, not prepared for this sudden, blunt inquisition.

"She stopped writing to me." He turned and looked at Draco. "Mother. Every week of my life since my fifth birthday I've had a letter from her."

Draco seemed unsettled by Scorpius's gaze but did not look away.

"Then during my sixth year, they stopped. I couldn't send her any either. The owls would return with my letter still attached."

"The Manor was being used as Headquarters. I suppose it had protective and offensive enchantments over it," Draco muttered, fingering his quill so as to mask the slight shaking of his hands at the memories Scorpius was dragging up.

"I was worried, then I grew frantic. I thought she was sick or that she had died and that no one would tell me. They wouldn't let me come, the war and..." He cleared his throat and clenched his hands, looking coldly towards his twin. "I am her son. I may call Aunt Ariadne Mother, but she will still be my mother by blood. I will not beg for your acceptance. Hers is enough for me."

He watched Draco, pale and thin with sunken eyes, a slight tremor in his hands. His only brother. He cleared his throat and said in a less hostile tone, "But I did not expect you to hate me."

Draco was silent for a few minutes, as he moved his fingers restlessly over the now disfigured quill.

"She's all I have left."

Scorpius walked toward the armchair facing the fire place and sat down. "I never meant to compete for her."

Draco shook his head. "It's been very hard for her and I haven't made it easier."

"It was hard for all of you. She doesn't blame you."

Draco said nothing.

"I should have come. I didn't know..I was scared. About the war and Him...and that this would happen."

Scorpius's admission hung over the brothers. It was his turn to fidget with his hands.

"It would have been pointless for you to have come."

"I should have come sooner after it ended."

"You didn't need to come at all." Draco looked at Scorpius as if he had just realized that himself. "It means a lot to her."

Scorpius nodded mutely.

"I..." Draco cleared his throat. "I apologize for yesterday evening."

"Theo mentioned that you know her from school. And the war."

Draco gave an exasperated sigh.

"She was...I made her miserable when she was little. Because of her blood status."

Scorpius nodded. That the famous Hermione Granger was a Muggle-born was a well-known fact.

"Then I joined His ranks. I did things that..." Fragments of the quill, now well and truly beyond repair, littered his desk. "She testified for me. Her and Potter. Even after all I did. I don't even think they know what I've done." He rose and started pacing behind the desk. "I know I should go thank her, apologize, beg for her forgiveness.." He moved towards the cabinet and removed a decanter and two glasses.

Scorpius rose, and taking them from him, said, "I think a coffee would make the headache better."

Draco gave him a scathing look. "Come to rehabilitate me, have you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Scorpius gave his brother a mischievous grin. "But I need to get out of this house and I think you promised Mother that you would show me London."

Draco rolled his eyes at the man and groaned. "Fine."

After calling an elf to get their cloaks and informing Narcissa, who seemed overjoyed at the prospect of her sons bonding over coffee, Draco reached into the antique clay urn for a fistful of Floo powder. He then turned to Scorpius to ask, "Have you written to our dear uncle to tell him what a wreck his brother's family has become?"

Scorpius gave Draco a withering look. "Just that I've arrived and that you are both well."

"Lying to Father, are you now?"

"I didn't ask to be sent away, you know," Scorpius said pointedly.

Draco smirked and gave a hollow laugh. "Well, it would seem you got the better deal."

And stepping into the fireplace with the words "Diagon Alley," he disappeared before Scorpius could reply.

...

Hermione smothered a laugh as she turned the page of her book. Suddenly recalling that she was in a public place, she looked around self consciously, just in time to notice the two men at the counter, ordering coffee. The Malfoy brothers. Now that she could see them both, she could tell clearly which was Draco and which was Scorpius. She stared at them, noticing how the Malfoy she knew from school was so thin and pale compared to his counterpart. Collecting their order, the brothers turned and noticed her sitting by the corner. Draco looked startled while Scorpius gave a sheepish grin, clearly recalling their previous encounter. She couldn't help grinning back.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't express in words how much I love you all! Thank you so much for the support and reviews. I am absolutely blown away.**

 **Hope you liked my Draco vs. Scorpius encounter. Who has more fans I wonder, Draco or Scorpius?**

 **More Hermione in the next chapter..**

 **Wish you all a terrific day free of nargles,**

 **Rowena**

 **P.S. I've edited this chapter a little. =) (Jan 27, 2016)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Harry? Ron!"

Hermione abandoned the seven large files she was attempting to cram into a small cream handbag, flying towards her fireplace and kneeling down, smiling excitedly at the two faces grinning comically back at her.

"Surprised you, did we?" Ron gave a cocky laugh as he raised his eyebrows at the stack of files on her kitchen table. She remembered promising them she would no longer bring more than one file home again.

"Oh, you've caught me." She rolled her eyes good humouredly. "But how are you two together?"

"I finished up the work in Germany. Can't exactly run the new branch knowing about five words in German."

"Yeah, don't ask him what five, though," Harry added with a devilish grin towards Ron, who replied with a Mrs. Weasley-ish stare which clearly implied Harry's painful demise. Turning back to Hermione, he said,

"Then I sent this ungrateful tosser an owl and here we are."

"And where is 'here' exactly?" asked Hermione, as she hurriedly scribbled a note to say she would be late into work.

"Pub in Heiligenbrunn."

Hermione nodded at the mention of the ancient Austrian Wizarding village.

"Still have some ends to tie up. I'll tell you about it when I get home," Harry said, with a serious note. He often employed both Ron's and her opinion on official cases, though it was strictly, well, illegal. But after years of defying authority, Harry didn't exactly feel guilty, saying that he trusted them more than the Ministry. Hermione nodded at him, adding,

"Yes, well that couldn't be sooner. I'm absolutely fed up with the entire Wizengamot."

"The centaur bill or the Merfolk one?" Harry asked with a careful glance towards Ron. After hearing about the two petitions for months on end, they both had vested interests in seeing the legislation passed, even if that interest was limited to never hearing about the suppression of said Magical creatures ever again.

"Both."

Harry and Ron grimaced sympathetically at her as she gave a weary sigh.

"Let me see if Percy can talk to the...umm...more conservative members," Ron offered. Hermione resignedly gave him a nod.

"I suppose that could work."

"Of course it will. Percy's got persuading moldy old Wizengamot members down to an art form now."

Hermione laughed despite herself.

"We can only schedule the next hearing after ninety days, so we've got time. If he agrees, I'll go over and see him."

"Right, so what else is new? Besides extremely important petitions that will change Wizarding history," Harry asked with a grin at Hermione's expression. She gave him a death stare and shifted her position on the hardwood floor.

"They will..."

"We know, Hermione!" The men both cried out before she could go on, making all three of them laugh, which resulted in Ron coughing up ash onto Hermione's robes. Taking her wand out to clean her robe, Hermione asked,

"Did either of you know Malfoy had a twin?"

"Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Yes! I met him. Twice."

"What? When?" asked Ron, suddenly serious.

"The day before at the Red Salamander and then at the Chestnut Tree cafe yesterday afternoon."

"His twin? Do they look alike?" Harry asked, a little dubious.

"Yes, well, when you see them together you can tell, but I was confused when I saw just one."

"But how come we've never heard of him. Why wasn't he at Hogwarts? What if its some sort of dark magic? Or a Death Eater in disguise?" Ron looked towards both his friends expectantly. Harry looked thoughtful, Hermione skeptical.

"What else can you tell us about him, Hermione?"

"His name's Scorpius and apparently he was raised in France by their uncle. So, he probably went to Beauxbatons. But I don't think he's a Death Eater. I mean, he doesn't sound like he's one."

"But why would a Malfoy be talking to you? He might be following you. Maybe that's what he's after. Revenge or something." Harry's expression grew concerned.

"You can't trust anyone after Mad Eye in fourth year." Ron added. The three gave each other pointed looks of understanding.

"I've got to go now, but tell us if you get any more information or if you meet him again, okay?" Harry said hurriedly as he looked at his watch.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye open, but this might be your 'Malfoy is up to something' instinct kicking in, Auror Potter," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows at Harry's sheepish grin.

"You mean, our instinct, because I'm pretty sure he's up to something, too." Ron put in.

"It's just a precaution, Hermione. I promise not to arrest him if he scowls at me." Harry grumbled jokingly. "Scorpius Malfoy, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"Bloody hell, that's even worse than Draco." Ron snorted as he moved to stand up as well.

"Bye, Hermione," They both chorused before disappearing.

Hermione rose to retrieve her files with a soft smile as the emerald fire faded back to its former warm yellow.

…

The weary fire crackling hesitantly in the large hearth tried, but failed miserably to pervade the gray gloom of the vast study. In the old, yet imposing armchair before it sat Draco Malfoy, swirling his dinner around in a crystal glass he held loosely in his right hand, while his left tapped distractedly on the hard wooden side table. He had forfeited his need for a real dinner in favor of liquid induced insensibility after his mother announced her plans for his day tomorrow. Apparently, her need to indulge her fantasy of familial bliss had not been quenched with the arrival of her other, more illusion-gratifying son. She had already written to the Ministry with a Request for Visitation, to which they had given approval. He cringed as he remembered her, waving the letter around like a triumphant banner.

"Your father will be so pleased to see his sons together. He always hoped you would both stand together to uphold the name of Malfoy."

He couldn't even snort at the ludicrous statement, he was so taken aback. He was to visit Azkaban, see his father, face his relentless questioning. Of how his visits were so far and few and if he was reluctant to call because he had ruined the family business, the family name, of how he was managing that account and was he careful with that client. Then came the criticism of what he had actually managed to do. Of how he had made a terrible decision with some deal or other and how he had lost a very important client by making that choice. Then he would go on to lament on how Draco would never be able to manage the Malfoy accounts as well as Lucius had been able to and of how if only Draco could somehow garner as much respect as Lucius had commanded within the Ministry, then he could finally be free from these ridiculous charges, this unlawful imprisonment.

And if the prospect of the turmoil of that encounter wasn't enough, _he_ would be coming. His dear, darling brother. He could only hope that his father wouldn't fall prey to his brother's infuriating charm. Well, infuriating only to him, it seemed. His mother, his friends, all of them seemed to topple like chessmen before that idiotic pseudo charisma that only he saw for what it really was: stupidity. Though he had to admit it was pretty strong if even that bleeding heart Granger fell for it. He remembered her at the cafe, smiling and bantering with Scorpius, of how that smile had weakened considerably during the transition from his brother's face to his. He knew she would never mistake Scorpius for him again. Not that it mattered. He certainly didn't need her acknowledgement. He quickly extinguished the small flicker of guilt and regret with another liberal toss of the amber liquid.

Rising quickly before his traitorous mind conjured up new forms of torture, he made his way to the large desk at the far end of the room. Drawing out his wand, he tapped it on the top drawer twice and opened it, revealing, not the neat stack of files and miscellaneous stationary that had filled it previously, but a small glass jar. It was filled almost three quarters of the way with a shimmering dark violet powder. _Pixie pulverum_. Pure, unadulterated and very, very costly.

The dark powder glinted with the promise of oblivion for the next several hours or so. Freedom from his father's demanding expectations, his mother's cloying affection, his brother's exasperating presence and the gut wrenching feeling of worthlessness that ravaged him, brought back by the mistrust and wariness in Granger's eyes. He stared at the small bottle for several long seconds before closing the drawer with a quick slam. Emptying his glass into his dry mouth, he found himself sinking back into the somber embrace of the armchair, directing his wand towards the dying embers of the fire, which blazed with renewed life, dancing as if to echo his turbulent thoughts.

 _Not today_.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a long while since I've posted and I can only say that my laptop contains no less than 7 rough drafts of this chapter, each one completely different from the other. I played with dialogues between Hermione, Scorpius and Draco, but they felt off, so I decided to go a different way. Several times. So, I ask your forgiveness and offer up this chapter instead. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **I am racked with guilt (while doing cartwheels of joy) at the love all of you have shown this story by following, favoriting and reviewing. Your reviews are what I turn to on bad days.**

 **Hope I've kept all JKR's children in character. Please send me your magical thoughts. Any constructive criticism regarding the story or my writing is welcome.**

 **Happy 2016!**

 **Rowena**


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was damp and gray, which only added to the gloom that surrounded the two brothers making their way up the battered path to the entrance of the vast stone monolith. The guard gave them a cursory glance, which hardened as he recognized their profiles.

"Wands."

The underlying hostility in the guard's tone, though clearly noticeable, was disregarded by the pair as they wordlessly complied with the demand. Scorpius shuddered slightly as he followed his brother into the infamous Wizarding prison, Azkaban. As Draco handed over the small roll of parchment their mother had given them the previous evening, Scorpius studied the damp walls and flickering candles that adorned the rusty brackets along the long halls leading from the sparsely furnished antechamber. Startled by the loud grunt made by the guard who had already started down one of the long corridors, he fell into step beside his brother who had not said a word for most of the morning, which was fine with Scorpius, who was too nervous to suffer the strain of conversation. He had barely slept contemplating today's encounter, going through old letters, composing conversations in his mind. Though he had seen his father several more times than he had ever seen his mother, she had been more of a parent through letters than Lucius had ever been in the flesh. A short inquiry of his studies and school life and then both brothers would lock themselves in his Uncle's study, leaving Scorpius to eavesdrop through the keyhole. He was never the topic of discussion.

…

Draco felt the dread growing as he neared the familiar set of chambers, glad the Ministry had banned the use of Dementors as guards. He didn't think he could bear the added assault to his mind. The guard stopped at the turn and motioned forwards. He felt his brother's anxious presence behind him as he walked towards the barred chamber, his footsteps echoing through the stone hall.

A gasp and a groan greeted him and he saw his father, the once feared and respected Lucius Malfoy, huddled in the corner, shivering.

"I beg you...please..."

"Father?"

Lucius peered at the bars, his face streaked with dust, hair lank and tangled.

"Draco..?"

Draco gazed alarmedly at his father's appearance, so different from a year ago. Then, he was bored and restless, but still very much himself. This was…

"Father, what hap-"

"Draco, you must take me home! Where is Narcissa? Is she safe? Draco, quickly..." Lucius suddenly glimpsed Scorpius. "No..! It's a trap! Who are you?" He fell back and started crawling away. Draco turned to Scorpius, his face hard.

"Move."

Scorpius stumbled back, out of his father's sight, as Draco reached through the bars to grab Lucius's hand.

"Father, It's Draco."

Lucius merely gazed up at his son's face, the fear visible in his gray, blood-shot eyes.

"What's happened, Father? Has anyone been...in contact?" The last part was merely a whisper, intended only for Lucius's ears.

Lucius ignored the question, tightening his grip on his son's hand.

"Draco, you must get me out." His face grew panicked, eyes delirious. "They will kill me, Son. Hurry!"

Draco felt his chest constricting as he gave the only answer he could.

"Father...I can't..." He tried to withdraw his hand, but felt his father's grip grow tighter.

"Draco, you can't leave! You must take me! Draco!"

Draco wrenched his arm from the bars, ignoring the look of shock on his brother's face as he stalked towards the guard at the entrance to the passageway. He found the man leering at them, a gloating smirk on his face. Trying to compose himself, Draco cleared his voice before speaking.

"My Father is unwell. He needs to be taken to St. Mungo's immediately."

"Well, he seems fine ter me." The man gave a coarse laugh. "Finally learnt his place, Death Eater scum." He spat at Draco's feet. Draco, looking the grimy, paunchy man over, asked coldly,

"Where is Auror O'Brien?"

"He retired, boy. Ministry's appointed a new supervisor." The man gestured towards the cell where Lucius Malfoy lay. "Yer father's met him. We had a lot o' fun with 'im." He laughed as he saw the fury on Draco's face, which turned to choking as Draco's hands found themselves around the man's neck.

"You _dare touch_..."

"Draco, don't!" Scorpius grabbed his brother and wrenched him off the struggling man.

"You'll pay fer that, boy!" The man sputtered, massaging the folds of his neck furiously. "You'll get a nice cell righ' nex' ter yer no-good father. Maybe we'll get one fer yer filthy mother, too."

Draco, who had stood shivering with rage, lunged towards the man again, who, fumbling with his sleeve, pulled his wand out, yelling,

"Stupefy!"

…

The incessant chatter was giving him a headache. Somewhere, someone was crying in pain. He shot upright as he heard his mother's voice some distance away.

"I will see my son!"

"We'll call you in as soon as he's awake! We're trying to heal him, Mrs. Malfoy!"

Draco, a little light headed from his sudden change in posture, glanced around for some button or bell to summon a healer. Finding nothing, he tried calling out,

"Is anyone here?"

A healer came rushing in.

"Mr. Malfoy! How are you feeling?" She began waving her wand as she forced him to lie down again. Draco, too drained to resist, allowed the witch to check his vitals without protest.

"I feel fine." He heard the rising voices from outside. "Could you allow my mother in to see me?"

She gave him a stern gaze.

"You cracked your skull when you fell, so no getting up from the bed or exerting yourself."

Draco nodded, winced, and said,

"Yes, Healer."

He could tell that she didn't quite believe his sincerity.

"Just your mother, then. It's a good thing you woke before one of them murdered the other."

As she headed towards the door, Draco tried to prepare himself for his mother's hysterics. What would he tell her about his father? Did Scorpius already tell her anything? He sighed, cursing himself for not visiting his father sooner. He was a terrible son not only to his mother, but to his jailed father, as well.

His disparaging thoughts were interrupted by his mother rushing in, tears in her eyes.

"Draco!"

I'm fine, Mother."

She gave a weak chuckle as she sat down beside him and wiped her eyes daintily with her handkerchief.

"Of course you are." She took his hand in hers. "We should make that the family motto."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Do you think I would dare lie to you?" He tried to sit up but she forced him down.

"No! Lie still. That beast of a witch will throw me out of my own son's sickroom."

"It's a mercy they didn't throw you out of the hospital altogether. I could hear you from all the way from in here."

Narcissa looked utterly unrepentant.

"I have every right to demand to see you. It's been hours. Scorpius told me happened at the jail and..." her voice broke and Draco cursed, pulling himself up, ignoring her protests.

"I'll go to the Ministry and have something done, Mother. It's illegal what's happening and I won't let Father suffer."

He let her sob quietly into his shoulder as he contemplated what to do.

"The idiot," he muttered. His mother made a small noise of protest.

"Don't blame Scorpius." She wiped her eyes and gave him a small indulgent smile as she stroked his hair away from his forehead. "He falls for my tricks much more easily than you do."

Draco gave a small sigh of defeat.

"I can't bear to see you in this hospital bed. Let me go and see that Healer Grinewick about taking you home." She moved to rise but Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Mother...I'm sorry."

Narcissa sat down again. Taking his hand in hers again, she kissed his forehead and said,

"If anyone is to apologize, it's us, darling. Never you."

As Draco watched her leave his small room, he suddenly realized how much he had missed his mother's strength.

* * *

 **A/N: Love to all those who favorited and followed! _Almost_ up to 100 followers! =P **

**Sorry there's no Hermione in this chapter..did you guys still enjoy it?**

 **BTW I was wondering if anyone was interested in being a beta for this story. Please PM =)**

 **All constructive criticism regarding the story or my writing is welcome! Love and Felix felicis to all reviewers! You brighten up my day!**

 **Till next time then!**


	6. Chapter 6

"...and when I finally got away from the crowd and apparated to my quarters, there's an owl from Ginny saying the blasted woman ambushed her during lunch asking if we were spending our first anniversary apart because she had found out about 'my affair with Chang'." Harry jabbed irritably at his Fudge Fury, causing one of the small fountains squirting fudge into the vanilla and mint ice cream to divert and hit his ear. Hermione passed him a napkin, trying to hide a smile with a sympathetic grimace.

Ron gave a snort as he helped himself to Harry's ice cream.

"If Skeeter is stupid enough to mess with Ginny while you're not in the country to control her, then it's a miracle she's still alive and scheming, the old hag."

Harry laughed as he absentmindedly rubbed fudge over his cheek.

"Ginny was brilliant. Didn't I owl you the photo Dennis sent me? He had his camera with him at the time. Lucky for us." Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a picture of a frazzled woman covered from head to toe in black tar and feathers, slipping and sliding as she tried to make her way to the door, surrounded by a small crowd of Ginny's friends, all laughing hysterically.

Hermione burst out laughing as she took the picture from Harry. "Oh, this is beautiful! May I have this copy, Harry?"

"Sure," said Harry, grinning. "Dennis said he'll send me a couple more copies. He's been getting loads of owls asking for them."

"Thanks! Do you think having it framed is too much?" Hermione asked, still gazing satisfactorily at the picture.

"Actually, Ron, George and I were planning a little trip to her office at the Prophet." Harry and Ron exchanged a diabolical grin.

"We're going to enlarge it and stick it to her wall and a couple of other prominent places with permanent sticking charms." Ron said, sniggering as he tried to maneuver around the _protego_ charm Harry had cast around his ice cream.

Hermione's distracted gaze dimmed his grin.

"Hermione…?"

"Shh!" she whispered hurriedly at the two of them, looking down at her ice cream but still taking covert glances above their heads. "Don't look now, but Scorpius Malfoy just walked in with Nott."

They both turned at once, earning kicks from Hermione.

"Merlin!" Ron exclaimed in a hushed voice, rubbing his shin. "Hermione!"

"Do you think he followed us?" asked Harry.

"If they did, I didn't notice" replied Hermione, still keeping her eyes on the two figures standing near the door.

"Well, Auror Potter would definitely have noticed someone following us," Ron supplied, trying to get a good reflection off the back of his spoon.

Harry threw a cherry at him.

"Wait, they're going to sit down."

Ron abandoned his spoon and turned again.

"For Merlin's sake, Ron!"

…

Scorpius took a deep swig of the iced butterbeer swimming with small ice cream spheres and said,

You're right, this is definitely the best butterbeer I've ever tasted."

Theo laughed.

"Are you really from France?"

"We drink wine, not butterbeer." Scorpius countered.

"Apparently," replied Theo, looking at the half empty mug in Scorpius's hands. He took a sip from his own mug and cleared his throat.

"Draco mentioned yesterday something about paying a visit to the Minister."

Scorpius paused mid- sip. Theo continued.

"He asked me to join him. I'm going to assume you weren't invited."

Scorpius's countenance took on a slight grimace.

"He's angry. I told Mother what happened at Azkaban."

"Ah." Theo intoned with a slight nod. "Well, that was idiotic of you, to be honest. Not to mention unnecessary and quite frankly, dangerous."

Scorpius gave a choked cough, surprised at the vehemence in his tone. Theo continued,

"It's been seven years since the war and Lucius's imprisonment. It may not be obvious to you, but the Narcissa you see now isn't at all like the one who had just survived a war. Draco struggled quite a bit. He had his own issues, which he ignored, and is still ignoring to be honest, to keep Narcissa from St. Mungo's." He exhaled. "Seeing Lucius..."

Pushing away the almost untouched mug, he said,

"I think I prefer something stronger."

Scorpius remained motionless, mulling over this new information, looking perceptibly guilty.

"You expect me to know all this, but no one tells me anything until they're forced to," he said, defensively.

"It's really not my place to tell you what's going on in your own family," Theo replied, signaling for the bill. "Maybe you should ask your brother."

"If he acknowledges my existence," Scorpius muttered.

"He isn't the-"

CRASH!

They both swiveled to witness a nearby table in complete disarray. One customer, who was completely covered in fudge, had taken off his glasses and was attempting unsuccessfully to wipe them clean. A small bowl was rolling around on the floor, seemingly powered by the copious amounts of chocolate it was still spewing from small funnels into the air. Seated opposite the man, Scorpius saw Hermione Granger staring, mortified, at him.

"Isn't that-"

"Potter. Yeah, that's Harry Potter."

Scorpius watched out of the corner of his eye as Hermione, noticing where the entire cafe's attention was drawn, quickly flicked her wand towards Harry, vanishing all traces of the sticky chocolate. Catching her eye as she tried to look discreetly towards his table again, Scorpius raised an eyebrow, smirking. She blushed. He turned back to Theo with a grin.

As Theo and Scorpius paid their bill and a waiter rushed to the aid of the fudge- bombed table with profuse apologies, no one noticed as Ron hurriedly stuffed several bits of flesh colored string into his pocket.

…

"Please, Bella!"

Draco rushed towards the direction of his mother's cries, cursing.

"He's your family, Bella! We're your family!" Narcissa pleaded to the empty space in front of the sitting room fireplace. Draco carefully entered, his wand held by his side.

"Mother," he called tentatively, making his way nearer.

Narcissa ignored him, swept up by the drama playing out in her mind.

"I understand His orders, Bella, but- No, you wouldn't…!" She looked around, eyes widening. Her eyes swept over her son, unseeingly. She trembled slightly as she straightened her posture.

"This is my house, Avery. I am the Mistress here."

Draco, partially afraid of startling her, partially paralyzed by the images she was drawing up in his own mind, stood unmoving. He was startled by his mother's sudden cry of horror.

"No! I won't believe it! Lucius!"

She suddenly hurtled out of the room, calling hysterically for her husband. Draco quickly followed, afraid to stupefy her after the last visit to St. Mungo's.

She was at the door of his father's bedroom, pounding on the door desperately, yelling for him to open it. He tried to grab her hands, but she wrenched them from his grasp, sobbing.

"Don't you dare!" She cried venomously, staring him in the eyes. "It's your fault. It's all your fault!"

Draco froze as he saw the pure hatred in her dilated pupils. She pushed him away, running towards the balcony doors, towards the railing.

"Mother!"

Stopping at the door of the balcony, he muttered pleadingly,

"Don't make me do this."

Narcissa, once again oblivious to her surroundings, teetered precariously on the edge of the railing.

Draco raised his wand towards her, arm shaking slightly as he murmured,

"Imperio."

As Draco felt the tendrils of her consciousness enter his mind, he saw his mother's now vacuous expression, devoid of the fear and anguish that it had been filled with seconds previously. Taking her hand, he slowly led her towards her bedroom. He could feel her mind trapped inside his own, bewildered, panicked as she realized her body was no longer hers to command. With every step, he tried to block out her rising fear, disgusted with himself.

As they reached her bedroom and she obediently drank the potion he handed her, he removed the spell, watching as she blinked drowsily, her face still vacant.

"Mother, it's me," he said, looking into her eyes, suddenly overcome with the need to have her recognize him, acknowledge him.

She remained impassive, staring uncomprehendingly as she slowly drifted to sleep. He shook her shoulder.

"Mother. Mother. Mother!"

He gasped as he awoke, his heart pounding, head aching, staring into the darkness that filled the room.

…

Wandering down the ever- bustling streets of Diagon Alley, Scorpius paused as he noticed the towering edifice that was Gringotts Bank. A good 15 feet higher than the surrounding stores and stalls, it served as a forceful reminder of the power it's pointy eared custodians held in their long thin fingers. Whether that not so subtle insinuation was lost on its Wizarding clientele was another question.

As if on a whim, Scorpius made his way up the polished marble steps, past the tall Corinthian columns, stopping to read the inscribed warning, amusedly. Entering the high ceilinged hall, he walked up to the front desk, glancing at the piles of gems and gold being meticulously inspected and cataloged. The elderly goblin seated at the front looked up from his ledger with an air of annoyance.

"May I be of service, Sir?" He asked, peevishly.

"Yes," replied Scorpius as he wrestled momentarily with the large ring he wore on his finger. Placing the gold band decorated with the Malfoy family crest before the peering goblin, he said,

"I wish to enter the ancestral vaults of the family Malfoy."

After a fastidious inspection of the ring, which ranged from placing it in a glowing silver orb to biting it, the goblin passed the ring back with a disgruntled grunt and, raising his quill, asked,

"Name, sir?"

Sliding the ring back on his finger, Scorpius replied,

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry, been a long while! *guilty face**

 **Hope you guys still enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! You deserve all the treasures in the Lestrange vaults! BTW 103 FOLLOWS! Thank you Thank you Thank you!**

 **Would love to hear your opinion on this chapter. All constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **May your day be as golden as a snitch,**

 **R**

 **P.S. Who's excited about the Cursed Child?!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione pushed her parchments aside, making room for the fluttering gray owl to stand, as she tried to untie a letter from it's leg.

"Hello, old girl. Miss me?" she asked, as it pecked affectionately at her hand.

She placed a few owl treats on her palm and unfolded the scroll with the other. When Gaea finally flew away with a full stomach, Hermione was still rereading Harry's hurried scrawl, thinking.

 _Hermione,_

 _Inquiry going on. Only Lucius was targeted. Digging info on Auror Coulter and the guard for any past history between the Malfoys'. Kingsley's trying to keep the press away. Going to Azkaban today with Shelby to make a report. Will owl you after._

 _Harry_

So, they were going to deal with it internally. Which meant Lucius Malfoy would probably stay locked up in that cell without any healing, so the press wouldn't find out. She deliberated for a while on whether that could be considered entirely a bad thing. Decidedly deserved. But then, she remembered echos of the conversation she had overheard at Florean's. Seven years since the war and sometimes it seemed like it had never really ended. Sighing, she pulled out a long piece of parchment and started writing.

…

Draco stood in front of the Minister's office, shooting daggers at Theo as he approached, dragging along a reluctant Scorpius. Theo gave him a broad grin.

"Good morning, mate. When are we going in?"

Draco deepened his scowl and replied,

" _We_ won't be going anywhere. I'm going in in ten minutes."

"Draco, don't you think you're overreac-"

"It's not that, Theo." Draco gave an exasperated sigh. "It's only Father. They only tortured my father."

Theo blanched.

"Did he do anything to any of them before…?" Scorpius asked, tentatively.

"Aurors are looking into it. That's how I came to know. Potter came and told me."

Theo looked as if he would like to ask more questions, but before he could, they were interrupted by a tiny witch in round, pink glasses.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy?" She asked, looking at the three men uncertainly. "The Minister is ready to see you."

"We'll be waiting here, just in case." Theo said, giving the small witch a meaningful look, who significantly paled. Draco gave Scorpius a nod, which his brother, looking surprised, returned, and entered the Minister's chamber.

.

.

.

"Please sit, Mr Malfoy."

Kingsley's deep tenor washed over him like a tidal wave of righteous bureaucracy. He sat.

"I hope you don't mind the presence of Auror Nanda or Ms Granger?"

Draco, surprised at the latter name, tried not to show it as he replied,

"I really don't mind if the Daily Prophet were here either, Minister, but perhaps we can avoid that."

He saw Auror Nanda frown at the not so veiled threat. Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Believe me, I sympathize with your emotions, Mr Malfoy. I regret that cannot allow your whole family to visit daily at St Mungo's, of course, but I will allow once a week visitation-"

Draco looked up, startled. He had been prepared for hours of negotiations, threats and several thousand galleons in ' _donations_ '. Maybe the Ministry really was improving under Kingsley.

"You mean he's been shifted to St Mungo's already? When? Why wasn't I informed?"

It was Kingsley's turn to look mildly surprised.

"I was under the impression that Ms Granger would have informed you."

"Wha-"

"I had sent him an owl this morning," Hermione cut in quickly. "Malfoy must not have gotten it."

Draco gave her an inquisitive look, but was quick to catch on. Of course, the Ministry wasn't improving. It was the Potter, Weasley and Granger brand that had made them cave. Well, as long as they were interfering in his favor, he might as well make the most of it.

"You mentioned visitation, Minister. I demand that my mother, brother and myself be allowed to visit my father for the duration of his recuperation."

He saw Granger try not to smile as the Minister glared at her.

"Mr Malfoy, I am prepared to let your family visit today, and your mother may visit once a week. But this is really all I can allow for now. The public has not gotten wind of this incident and, in view of your other demands, don't you think it more prudent to keep this quiet until it can be revealed in an appropriate manner?"

Other demands. He gave Granger a quick glance.

"I understand, Minister. My family appreciates the Ministry's response. May I, uh," he tried not to look at Granger again, feeling her pointed gaze in his direction. "May I know the status of my other requests?"

It was Auror Nanda who replied.

"We have been informed by St Mungo's Healers that it may take anything from ten months to maybe even a year or two for your father's full recovery. This will be considered as time under his sentence, of course."

Draco could only nod.

"Then taking into consideration your father's...maltreatment by-"

"Persecution, you mean."

"Please, Mr Malfoy," Kingsley intoned. "And you should know the Ministry has put those responsible on probation and there will be a hearing within a few weeks."

"Well, isn't that a relief. Shall I tour the Ministry and give you a list of incompetent employees?"

Kingsley looked as if he were trying very hard not to throw something. Ignoring Draco's remark, he rubbed his eyes and gestured towards the ladies seated to his side.

"Please continue, Auror Nanda."

Giving Draco a disapproving glare, she went on,

"Seeing as this was an unfortunate additional punishment to your father which occurred while in Ministry custody, we agree with Ms Granger to cut short your father's original sentence. So at the request of yourself and Ms Granger's office, we are prepared to release your father into your care after his recuperation in St Mungo's. With certain conditions, of course."

Release him into your care.

"You mean-"

"Your mother will be very pleased, I'm sure."

"Yes, I-" He could only stare at the Minister. He tried to speak again, but nothing came out.

"If that is all, Mr Malfoy? Or do you have any other...' _requests_ '?"

Draco found his voice.

"Yes-...uh, no, I'm very grateful, Minister. Thank you."

…

He found Theo and Scorpius where he left them, and, amid a frenzy of queries, told them to go ahead home. He needed some time to think.

Her office was on the next floor near the Department of International Magical Cooperation. The sign outside read,

' _Hermione Granger, Head, Department for Safeguarding the Equality and Rights of the Magical Populous'_.

Only his gratification for what her 'department' had achieved today kept him from rolling his eyes. _Sermp_. She did have a penchant for appalling titles and equally painful acronyms.

He raised his hand to knock. Or he could just owl her when he got home. He really should get home first and tell his mother what happened before Scorpius fed her some absurd story. Or he could just say thank you and leave as quickly as possible. But this was Granger. What would he say? Maybe he should have prepared something. ' _Thanks, Granger_.' ' _That was really a nice surprise, Granger_.' ' _Why would you do that for me, Granger?_ ' ' _What in the world is wrong with you, Granger?'_

He was just about to turn and go, when the door opened and the Head of S.E.R.M.P. herself walked out. She didn't look surprised to see him. Somehow, her calm composure made him feel a surge of annoyance.

"What was that, Granger?"

She sighed.

"It was unprofessional of me not to inform you. I wasn't sure how much would come out of my report."

"A warning would have been nice. Your report. May I see it?"

"I've owled it to you. Just now." She looked slightly guilty which made him feel better.

"I wasn't expecting such a conciliatory response from the Ministry."

"It did go well, didn't it?" she replied, allowing herself a small smile of satisfaction. "Erm...I think you're needed in the Auror Dept. Harry wanted to see if he could ask you some questions in relation to their investigation. He didn't know the meeting would end so quickly."

She cleared her throat, clearly wanting to end the conversation before it grew even more awkward.

"Neither did I," he replied, staring resolutely at the Yossarian fern preening itself near her door, before clearing his throat.

"I'll see you, then, Granger. Must give my mother the news."

"Of course," Hermione replied, gathering the folders in her hand.

He turned and started walking towards the lifts. That's when he remembered he hadn't said a word of what he'd intended to say. He entered the lift and jabbed at the number two. Next time, definitely an owl.

…

Legree, taking a deep breath to steady himself, threw the broken compass under a hedge. He hated portkeys. And this one had been international. Illegal, too. He was already on thin ice with the Ministry, but his 'other employer' said he would take care of it. Legree knew if this man wanted, he could take care of a lot of things. Hopefully, the man would take care of him, too. After all, he had done the job, and then some. Taking a deep swig of some liquid courage to steady his nerves and hoping to Merlin he'd get a glass of the good stuff up here, he slowly started towards the gates of the towering mansion before him.

.

.

.

"There's binna enquiry goin' an' the Ministry's gonna haul me up for questionin'."

"I see," His employer replied, sitting regally before him, his hand resting casually over his wand. Legree, subconsciously smoothing his rumpled, firewhisky stained robes, felt his own wand inside his left sleeve but dared not reach for it.

"Been laid off, o' course, so I've bin roughin' it t' be 'onest. No' tha you weren' generous before but I just though' I'd ask, a favor from a friend, like."

He paused, gauging the reception of his request. As his host made no move to stop him, he continued.

"Heard Aurors'll be doin' the questionin'. I would n'er drag yer name in o' course..."

He instantly knew he'd gone too far. The man before him suddenly rose, and it was all Legree could do not to reach for his wand.

"I n'er meant..."

The man cut through with a malicious drawl.

"I think it is perfectly clear what you meant. Let us not play games. You wish me to pay for your silence, is that it?"

Legree gave a benign smile, trying to calm his traitorous heart. He could handle this. He was a diplomat.

"I-"

"Quimbo!"

Legree jumped as a small elf appeared with an ear splitting crack.

"Two glasses of the 1946 Amontillado."

"At once, Master," the elf squeaked with a deep bow and another deafening crack. The man settled into a leather armchair and gestured at Legree to do the same, with a thin crack of a smile.

"I never did get a chance to appreciate how you've helped me. This did come about by the task I requested and I suppose a small gift could be arranged."

Two glasses appeared on the table before them. The man took them and held one out. Legree couldn't believe his luck as he took the proffered glass.

'To a successful partnership."

Grinning, Legree repeated the toast, downing the sweet liquid, which tasted all the better now he could feel his hands again. Oh, this was too good to be true. He silently congratulated himself on a job well done.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The delicate crystal slipped from his lifeless hands and froze in the air before it hit the ground.

"Take the glass away and bring me the bottle, Quimbo."

He placed his wand down on the table and stared appreciatively into his glass.

"I couldn't very well kill him without a satisfactory last drink. He did get rid of Lucius for me, after all."

"Master Lucumo is too kind."

The elderly elf gave another long bow as he vanished the corpse on his Master's armchair, leaving Lucumo to enjoy his wine in peace.

* * *

 **Sorry I've taken so long. I'll apologize in advance for the lateness of the next one, but I WILL finish this story before..well, before I die, anyway. So enjoy this snippet and I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I get a chance. Thanks for all the readers who reviewed, favorited and followed. Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

" _Trauma and negligence by officials of the Ministry, rendering Prisoner 6079 mentally unstable…Cruel and unusual punishment sanctioned by higher authorities in the prison…Examination revealed chronic starvation, extreme physical conditions, evidence of numerous curses_ …"

"For Prospero's sake, would you stop reading that out loud!" Scorpius, half drunk already, threw a cushion towards Blaise, which landed pathetically short of its goal. Blaise, giving him a pitiful look, closed the folder and tossed it towards Theo.

"She's been remarkably thorough," Theo remarked as he flipped through the medical reports and legal excerpts.

"Potter said he helped a bit, and…that other Weasley in the Ministry," Draco replied absentmindedly, concentrating on aiming more firewhisky into his glass while sparing the antique rug.

"Use your wand, you drunk muggle," Theo suggested, kicking the pillow which had fallen near him towards his thoroughly sloshed host.

The bottle wobbled and liquor splashed onto the floor.

"Blast! Oh, sod it." He set the glass aside and took a swig from the bottle.

"Nice how your manners have gone to shite after a couple drinks. I want a different bottle."

"You could just leave," Draco drawled, swinging the bottle towards the general direction of the doorway to emphasize the recommendation.

"Yeah, if you're not going to bother getting drunk, why are you even here, Theo?" Blaise asked as he flicked his wand towards the liquor cabinet and summoned two more bottles.

"I am drunk. I just don't act ridiculous after half a glass," he replied, not looking up from the report. "Don't you have anything to eat in this mausoleum? I'm starving."

Draco tried rolling his eyes, but it made him feel too dizzy so he consoled himself with another swallow.

"Well, go get something from the kitchen. Wipsy is probably asleep and I'd rather not-"

He was interrupted by a loud crack which made him clutch the bottle of liquor to his chest, wide eyed, causing Scorpius, Blaise and Theo to erupt in laughter.

"Is Master needing Wipsy?" the elf asked, wringing her tiny hands as she surveyed the scene before her.

"Err...yes. Theo?"

"Sandwiches, Wipsy, and some lemonade or juice of some sort."

"Ooooo, are we having a garden party?" Scorpius joked, while flamboyantly waving his hand in the air, and then proceeded to laugh hysterically at his own wit.

"Yes, Master Theo," Wipsy replied, as she gathered two empty bottles of butterbeer from the floor.

"Don't clean now, Wipsy," Draco growled, irritably.

"Wipsy is sorry, Master Draco," she squeaked, bowing as she disapparated with the refuse before he could say any more.

"Merlin." Draco glared at Theo. "I thought I told you to leave. Why are you having dinner here?"

Theo ignored him. Draco pouted silently as he placed his firewhisky beside his armchair and sat up, vanishing all the empty bottles.

"Trying to look less drunk before she returns? Are you being bullied by the house elves?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco replied, "Give me back that report before Scorpius is sick on it."

"About that," Theo asked, waving the parchments and ignoring Draco's outstretched hand. "How did she know about this?"

"How should I know? She barely deigned to inform me of her involvement today." He slumped back down, the small attempt at respectability draining his energy. "Potter, probably."

"Good to know Potter's grateful for all the information we gave after the war," Blaise muttered thoughtfully, as he twirled his wand, making the bottles of firewhisky chase each other across the room.

"He should. I risked my neck to get him Dilvish." Theo murmured, grabbing a bottle as it tried to hide behind his armchair.

"But getting Father released was unexpected. I know they have more than enough reason to want him kept imprisoned." Draco said impassively. "I was planning to write her a note, something or other as a thank you, but it slipped my mind after talking to Mother, and then-"

"A thank you note?" Scorpius asked, sounding scandalized.

"What? I-"

"You should at least tell her in person. Take her to tea. Buy her a new quill." Blaise suggested lazily, as he nudged away the bottles of firewhisky that had cornered a solitary bottle of gin under a table.

"Or a great tome of a book. After all, this is Granger," Theo added.

Draco closed his eyes with an annoyed expression.

"Why don't I just buy her a bouquet and ask her to dinner, then?"

"Perfect!" Blaise cried, almost falling off the settee in his enthusiasm.

"How should we ask her?" Scorpius asked. "Maybe a poem?"

"What rhymes with Hermione?"

Wipsy suddenly appeared with a laden tray wobbling in her small hands, momentarily distracting Blaise who had started to chant ' _Granger Danger'_ in a shrill voice.

The tray levitated to the small table.

"Is Master needing any more?" she asked.

"No-"

"Some parchment and a quill, Wipsy."

Wipsy disappeared again. Draco groaned.

When Wipsy returned with a mountain of fresh scrolls, Blaise grabbed a quill and began scribbling in earnest.

"' _My dear Granger_.' Or should we write Hermione?"

"Definitely Hermione," Theo interjected. "Or Hermi. Minny?"

"' _Dearest Mimi,'"_ Blaise wrote with a flourish, then looked up expectantly.

" _My cold, shriveled heart longs for you._.." started Theo, then paused, thinking.

"... _like a niffler for gold,_ " finished Scorpius.

"Good, good," muttered Blaise, scribbling like mad.

"No, don't write that one. How about, _like a puffskein for bogies_ ," amended Scorpius.

"Brilliant," crowed Blaise, and Scorpius looked quite pleased with his revision.

"Hilarious," Draco said as he glared at his house guests and reached for a sandwich.

"I still think you should thank her and Potter properly," Theo said, as he bit into his own sandwich.

"Why should I thank Potter? It's his bloody job. I should probably go smash his head in for letting this happen in the first place."

"Granger, then."

Draco didn't reply. Theo tried again.

"Draco, they are helping you for some idiotic reason and you should at least let them know you're _somewhat_ grateful, you gigantic prat."

Draco glared and replied,

"I _am_ grateful. I went to her office today to thank her. Just slipped my mind after we started to actually _talk_."

"Well, then. You can just ask her to dinner with you, Aunt Narcissa and Scorpius."

"Mother? I don't know..."

"Just write her name on the invitation. She doesn't even have to know. You can just make an excuse for her if and when Granger accepts."

"Better yet," added Blaise, who had been shamelessly eavesdropping, "I'll take some Polyjuice and be Narcissa for the evening."

"No." Both Theo and Draco said in unison.

"Your loss," He shrugged and leaned back over to Scorpius who was adding some finishing touches to the letter.

"I'll think about it, " Draco muttered to Theo.

"Alright, We've finished!" Scorpius announced dramatically, before Theo could reply.

"I'll read it," Theo declared. "I'm the only one with any dramatic flare."

Blaise looked deeply offended.

Theo summoned the parchment and cleared his throat.

" _Dearest Mimi,_

 _You may not have realized from my overbearing and spoilt demeanor, but I've been pining for you since that time in Potions where you made Weasley fall over into his cauldron, I'm hoping intentionally. It's true that your brown, bushy hair makes Hagrid look like a gentleman, yet my cold shrivelled heart longs for you like a puffskien for bogies. It's inexplicable, unexplainable and yet, here I am, writing you this letter detailing my affections with my 45 Galleon Falcon feather quill, that I bought that time I went to New Zealand because I'm a git who doesn't know what to spend my money on._

 _Anyway, Mimi, If I know you, and I think I do, after years of subtle spying and of course, the private detective I hired, who mentioned you once read about me in the papers, I think you were probably waiting for me to make the first move. So, I'm asking you to dinner and drinks this Friday at this expensive restaurant I know will impress you because it's where Blaise takes all his girls and they all love it, and him. He's the best. I love him, too. Theo is a wanker._

 _Love and kisses,_

 _Draydray"_

Theo crumpled up the parchment and threw it at Blaise.

"You're the wanker."

"Hey! I worked hard on that! You think it's easy to try and make Draco sound romantic and sophisticated?"

"You're all wankers. I'm going to bed, I've actually got things to do tomorrow." Draco got up, brushing off the crumbs from his sandwich. "Those Falcon quills don't pay for themselves, you know."

"Oh, you swot."

"You can stay if you want, I'm dead tired."

Draco left the room, leaving the three attacking the rest of the sandwiches, bickering about tomatoes.

He made his way into his office and grabbed a hangover potion from the cabinet. He didn't want to wake up late and with a headache. He sat down, struggling with the cork. Finally succeeding, he gulped it down and leaned back in his armchair, waiting for the potion to work it's magic.

A few minutes later, he sat up, took a quill from it's stand, pulled a piece of parchment towards him and began writing. After finishing, he walked towards the window and whistled. A great bluish grey owl flew over the tree in the distance, and made its way towards him. He tied the piece of parchment to the owl's leg and said,

"You don't have to take it now, Lyra, morning's fine, but take it before I come down and change my mind."

Lyra hooted and nipped his chin knowingly, then flew off again. He stood there for sometime, feeling the cool wind on his face, then finally went up to bed wondering if he'd just made a very drunken mistake.

.

.

.

.

Hermione Granger woke up next day as usual, only to find an owl waiting on her kitchen table, one that she didn't recognize. She hurried towards it as she pulled on her Ministry robes, apologizing.

"Oh, aren't you beautiful! I'm sorry, usually all the owls are waiting in my study upstairs. Have you been waiting long?"

She magicked a piece of toast towards her as the owl hooted her reply. Offering the bird the toast, she untied the post and unfurled it.

 _Ms Granger,_

 _I apologize for not saying this earlier and I can only excuse myself by saying yesterday's meeting with the Minister was a bit of a shock. My family is very grateful for your intercedence on our behalf and would like the honor of thanking you properly. If you are free this Friday, I would like to ask that you please join my family and I for dinner. Please owl with your reply at the earliest convenience._

 _Regards,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione sat down staring at the owl as it picked at the toast, then reread the letter. Then reread it again. The owl, finished with it's breakfast, nipped at her robes. Sprung from her thoughts, she stood up.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I'll be right back."

Rushing up to her study, she picked up a bit of parchment and wrote a quick reply, read it over, then rolled it up and picked up her bag on the way back to the kitchen.

"Here you are," she said, as she quickly tied the letter, and Lyra flew off with final hoot of farewell.

"Harry had better be in the MInistry today," Hermione muttered to herself as she grabbed the pot of floo powder off the shelf, balancing her bag and her wand with the other hand. "Because I can't very well back out now."

* * *

 **Yep, for those who have noticed, I've changed my username. Do you like it? =P**

Also, this is taken from Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them:

A **Puffskein** is covered in soft fur and spherical in shape. It is a popular pet found worldwide that does not object to being cuddled or thrown about. The Puffskein is a scavenger, eating anything from leftovers to spiders, _but it particularly likes to use its long thin pink tongue to eat wizards' bogeys while they sleep_. This makes them a popular wizarding pet.

I'm not British, so not sure how much the slang works. If it's not right, please review so I can edit it. Also, please review anyway cause i'd love to hear your thoughts! =P

With Love,

R


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Theo."

Theo shook the rain off his cloak and cast a drying spell.

"Theo."

"I'm thinking!"

"About what, exactly?" Draco asked, sitting in one of the armchairs before Theo's desk, impatiently drumming his fingers.

"Of a reason for her to accept your invitation!"

"What do you mean? You're the one who told me to ask!"

"Yes, because that's the decent thing to do when one's incarcerated and tortured father is released without needing bribery, by a witch who you don't even associate with!" Theo replied, snarkly.

"Remind me never to follow your advice again. I should have just gone with a thank you note."

"No, this is good, this is good," Theo replied, taking a seat and pulling off his shoes to dry his socks with the same spell.

"How exactly? And, why don't you just use floo or a water repelling charm like a normal wizard? Put your bloody shoes back on, for Merlin's sake."

"Oh, don't be such a tosser. I was meeting a centaur in the morning when it started raining and they don't exactly take to wands or wizarding magic, do they?" Theo replied, calmly tying up his shoelaces. "But seriously, think about it. Potter, Weasley and Granger don't even like you, and yet here they are, helping release Lucius. I mean, _Lucius_. No offence, but why would they ever help a Malfoy without an ulterior motive?"

Draco glared.

"If they've got hold of another Death Eater, count me out. Last time they asked us for help, we _almost died_." Theo added.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, almost got seriously injured," Theo amended. "They probably need help to capture another wayward soul, but now they have some leverage, in case you might be unwilling after the last time."

Draco gave an unconvinced snort.

"Really, Theo. Potter is more than aware of the weight of his influence in my life and he couldn't be more pleased to have an opportunity to ask for my assistance just to rub it in," scoffed Draco. "They testified, had me released, saved my neck more than a few times, during and after the war. They've saved _both_ my parents, now. What more leverage could he possibly need over another wizard?"

Theo hmm-ed as he reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"But Granger doesn't need to help you. She avoids you like a boggart-ridden wardrobe. I'll bet you twenty Galleons she casually mentions a project she's working on over dinner."

"I'll bet you twenty that I won't be able to get her to stop talking about them. But, I can't blame her. What else are we to converse about besides work? Her family? The Weasley brood?"

"Also true. But she replied the same morning, Draco. To you. If she doesn't want your money, she must want something."

"You don't have to know her personally to know how pedantic she is, Theo. Really, this is a waste of my time. I might just as well have gone to Scorpius for advice," Draco stood up, scowling.

"What do you want, Draco? For me to tell you she's forgotten everything and wants to be best friends?"

"I don't expect her to do anything of the sort," Draco said icily. "I did this on your advice, she replied and now I'll have to drag my idiot of a twin along to dinner with _her_ for an entire evening. This is a courtesy call, to forewarn you, as you'll be responsible if anything goes wrong."

Theo gave Draco a penetrating look.

"Draco, were you-, I mean, don't get offended or anything, but...were you ever romantically involved with her?"

Draco stared.

"Are you mad?"

Theo raised his eyebrows.

"Answer the question, then."

"No. No, of course not!" Draco replied heatedly, looking at Theo as though he was absurd for suggesting such a thing.

Theo raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture.

"Alright, but I had to ask."

" _Why_ , exactly, would you even imagine such a possibility?" Draco spat.

Theo shrugged.

"You have to admit, Draco, it's suggestive. She avoids you all the time, yet she came to your trial. She gave evidence in your favour. When Potter came to us for help, he told us she gave him the idea, and you know that stint with the Auror office played a big part in helping our image. Two months after those wizards attacked you in Hogsmeade, she gave a speech at the Hogwarts Memorial Anniversary one year and _specifically_ mentioned attacks by vigilantes against those tainted but innocent of the Dark-"

"That isn't-"

Theo raised his hand to stop him.

"No wait, there's more. She then passed legislature for stricter action against those vigilantes, which made her very unpopular for a while, broke up with Weasley, visited your mother in St. Mungo's with Potter that time she was admitted-"

" _Potter_ came to see my mother. I didn't even meet them, she told me-"

Theo spoke over him.

"-and then there's _you_. You talk with Potter and Weasley about business, but never to her. Yet you always ask the goblins and centaurs and giants we deal with about her legislation. You made that contribution to Hogwarts after her speech that day, you freeze up whenever we see her on the street but you ignore the other two. I know you've been paying Wipsy even though you haven't freed her. She told my house-elf you ordered her to ' _not argue and accept payment for her work with the grace befitting an elf of the Malfoy household_ '." Theo repeated, grinning at the absurdity of such a command. "I mean, if it's not because of a relationship, why? You once told me she ' _haunted your dreams_ ' What is that supposed-"

Draco rose and slammed his fist on Theo's table.

" _It's not-, that's not-_ ," he hissed incoherently, his expression rigid. " _I don't-_."

Theo, used to Draco's dramatics, sighed.

"Sit down for Salazar's sake. I'll get some tea."

Draco hesitated for a second, then decided to sit before he made a fool of himself.

"You've got it all wrong." he added, in case Theo had the impression he'd won the argument.

"Really? Then explain." Theo gestured, as he tapped his side table thrice, then rose to pour the tea that had just appeared.

Draco waited till he had a steaming cup in his hand before he replied,

"Well, anything she did with Potter regarding the trial and the Auror work, I suppose they did together as a sort of 'keep on doing good, because we're bloody Gryffindors' so I can't explain their reasons, can I? Potter came to see my mother that day because she had written to my Aunt Andromeda wanting to talk, but my Aunt replied in a manner suggesting such a gesture was far from welcome, and my mother-" Draco paused, "Well, you know."

Theo nodded quietly, while Draco's eyes remained on his teacup as he continued,

"She told Potter about it, my Aunt, I mean. Then, I suppose he heard about her 'accident'. The Auror office was notified because they weren't sure at first whether it was an attack, so he must have known about the poison. Anyway, he told her that my Aunt was really broken up about refusing, but that she wanted to protect her grandson. She had lost so much and was still struggling and that she would come around in her own time. My mother asked him not to tell her about what she did. I think Granger just came for support because my mother didn't mention her saying anything much except the customary hospital bedside talk."

Theo hmm-ed interestedly. Draco set his empty cup down.

"I- this is ridiculous. I don't want to sit here for two hours going over my imagined relationship with Granger. Just use legilimency so I can be done with this."

"Are you sure?" Theo asked, before setting his own cup down and reaching for the pot.

"I'm sure. We practiced on each other. I'm sure I can take ten more minutes of you digging in my mind." Draco gave a challenging smirk. "It's not like you'll see anything I don't want you to."

Theo grinned at the provocation.

"If you're sure, then." He sipped from his fresh cup, set it down and raised his wand.

" _Legilimens_."

 _Narcissa was sitting in her bedroom, Draco beside her._

" _She told him that she would forgive me one day, when she could see me and not think of her dead daughter. She- She'll never forgive me," Narcissa sobbed into her shawl as Draco comforted her. "How can I expect her to forgive what I could never forgive?"_

Theo skimmed through the memory, confirming what Draco had explained, before moving through to the next one that Draco presented.

 _Draco walked slowly through the streets between Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley, keeping to the darkness. Theo could see he was slightly drunk. There were a few wizards and witches walking along the same street, not paying much attention to him. Four young wizards emerged from a nearby pub, laughing raucously. One of them spotted Draco._

" _Oi, look at the ickle Death Eater creeping through the dark. Waiting to pounce on a muggleborn, are you?"_

 _Draco ignored them, inwardly cursing and trying to move ahead without letting them realize he was drunk._

" _We're talking to you, scum!" another taunted menacingly, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Draco._

 _Draco tried to pull out his own wand, but was too slow._

" _Expelliarmus!"_

 _His wand flew out of his hand, crashed into a nearby wall and clattered ominously onto the stone pavement. The street seemed abruptly empty of witnesses._

 _Suddenly, he was raised up and his back crashed into the wall nearest him._

" _Why don't we introduce ourselves to Lord Malfoy, boys?" one of the men snickered._

" _I'd rather introduce him to my wand," another replied as he flicked his wand, and Draco's back arched, head cracking on the wall as he moaned in pain._

 _The one who had disarmed him moved forward._

" _Your snatchers took my little brother," he spat, "and he was bitten by a filthy werewolf, left bleeding half to death. Do you know how much he suffers every full moon?"_

 _He jabbed his wand towards Draco, who twitched as his skin began tightening over him. Fighting for a breath, he gave another low moan as blood started dribbling from his head wound, nose and mouth._

" _Hey. Hey!"_

 _A loud male voice called from a distance._

 _He heard a low, "shite," as his attackers apparated with loud cracks, leaving him bleeding onto the cracked stone below._

 _The patter of two pairs of feet were heard, and then two voices,_

" _Ron, it's Malfoy. Oh, Merlin, his skin."_

" _Oh, it's that curse, isn't it? You'd better fix it, Hermione."_

 _A silence and then a deep moan of relief from Draco, which ended quickly as he started choking on blood and bile. A wand tip at his throat, a muttered incantation and he breathed again, albeit coughing and spluttering occasionally._

" _His wand."_

 _Theo heard Weasley summon 'Malfoy's wand', and put it in his pocket, the scene being unclear and unfocused due to Draco's wavering conscious state. Granger had cleaned up most of the blood of his face and was trying to fix his nose._

" _He needs a healer," Ron assessed, perceptively._

 _Draco, who had until then received their ministrations silently, croaked out a hoarse, "No."_

" _That curse will have damaged the linings of your hollow internal organs," Hermione apprised him gently, transforming a nearby stone into a pillow as Draco started to sag._

" _Auror case file'll," Draco slurred out, then tried again. "Black mark'll take... wand. Mum."_

" _Okay, okay." Hermione whispered hurriedly._

" _Hermione, I'm training at the bloody Auror dept. If they find out-"_

" _Really, Ronald Weasley," Hermione scoffed, as she began vanishing traces of Draco's blood from the surroundings. "When did you become a stickler for the rules?"_

" _Fair enough,"Weasley sighed as he turned to Draco. "Where to, Malfoy? I'll apparate you."_

" _Manor." Draco gasped, as he spat out more blood. "Mum can heal-"_

 _Hermione hesitated, then said, " Alright, you take him. I'll clear this up and meet you there."_

 _Ron paused._

" _I can take him Hermione. You go and tell Harry, He can come."_

" _It's fine, Ron. Really."_

" _Hermion-"_

" _No, Ron. I know you two think I'm traumatized by Bellatrix and I know you avoid my scar-"_

" _It's not like that, Herm-"_

" _No, really, Ron. I know it was hard for you two as well, but I can't get over if it you two don't, so please stop trying to feel my trauma for me. I love you both, but this is getting ridiculous. Now go."_

 _Weasley gave her an apologetic grimace, took her hand and squeezed it. Theo could feel Draco's twinge of guilt in the background of the memory he was viewing. Granger nodded and Weasley let go, grabbed Draco's arm and disappeared with a loud crack, Theo going with them._

Without warning, Theo felt himself be unceremoniously pushed from Draco's mind. He sat blinking at the sunlight that flooded his office, almost too bright after the darkness of the alley. A sullen Draco sat opposite him.

"Is that it?"

"Isn't that what you wanted to see?"

"Yes, but I didn't get to see Granger play nurse for you," Theo replied, grinning.

"Don't worry, she didn't bother. Weasley dropped me on a ghastly settee he conjured in the front hall and managed to get my mother into hysterics, before Granger arrived and calmed her down, then explained the curse and its effects. Really, it's a mercy for us all Weasley decided to cut short his career as an Auror."

"And here I was, hoping you'd kissed her for saving you, made Weasley jealous and broken them up," Theo said, sighing dramatically.

Draco scoffed.

"No, they broke up around a month before Weasley gave up on his Auror career and became a joke, no wait, a joke shop owner."

He looked up to see Theo looking suggestively at him.

"- _which I only know_ because Blaise mentioned it around five times when we all had dinner and Weasley and his new girlfriend sat at a corner table being awkward, so if anyone's got her in his sights, it's Blaise."

"Yes, but it's not Blaise's dreams she's haunting, is it?"

"That's not- I mean, it's not like that at all."

Theo pushed aside the cold tea and folded his hands expectantly.

"Go on."

"It's more that she-, she haunts my nightmares." Draco gave the exasperated groan of a man who just wanted to be done with this whole ordeal. He started talking faster.

"I was there when she was tortured. I've seen, we've both seen, others tortured, wizards, witches, muggles, goblins. We've heard all their screams under his wand, and it's just, she's the one I'd always hated most, those three. The others, it wasn't me. I didn't have anything to do with them being brought before _him_ , and tortured, killed. But when they came, all I'd ever done and said just came rushing back, and I knew I was _just as responsible_ , _just as guilty_ for it all. I just-, it was like someone had just ripped open this curtain I was shielding myself with, and I suddenly realized it hadn't been there at all and that I'd been imagining myself as separate somehow while all the time neck deep in their filth, their darkness, _my_ darkness-"

He stopped as suddenly as he had begun.

"It's not the same with Weasley and Potter. We've fought, then worked together and at least we're amicable. She still knows and thinks of me as this Death Eater bully who's had to either reform or get thrown into prison."

Theo shrugged as Draco slumped depressedly, deep into the soft armchair.

"I don't think she would have bothered with all this if that was the case. And if so, maybe now's the perfect opportunity to become," Theo paused. "... _amicable_."

"Dinner's going to be horrid, Theo," Draco moaned.

"Well, don't worry. I'll find a nice place for you to take her," Theo replied pleasantly. "With food excellent enough to distract from even your past delinquencies."

* * *

 **Yep, I know, I've given up on trying to have a schedule to type this story.**

 **Also, just wanted to add that I'm trying to focus on Draco as the main character, to sort of give him the freedom to explain his experience throughout the war and after, so I apologize for those expecting Dramione right away. It's most probably going to be slow burn, but I hope you like this chapter anyway. Thanks so much for all your reviews, follows and favorites. Reading them is just a magical experience and I love you all!**

 **Anyway, til next time**


	10. Chapter 10

"Please, Harry?"

"Really, Hermione, I can't."

"You're going to let me go alone? It's going to be so awkward. What am I supposed to do?"

Ron glared at her from Harry's worn sofa.

"I can't believe you're even going. What were you thinking?"

"Not now, Ron! I'm stressed enough as it is." Hermione tried one last time. "Harry, just come after a while and I'll make an excuse? Please?"

Harry extracted his arm from her progressively tightening grip.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I'm on surveillance duty tonight and Ginny'll be home any minute."

On schedule, there was a rap on the front door. Harry opened it to reveal a grinning Ginny.

"You'll never gue-oh, hey Hermione! Ron! What's going on?" She asked, as a hobbling Kreacher rushed to take her cloak and hand her a cup of steaming tea.

"Oh, you're a darling, Kreacher," she sighed, joining her scowling brother on the sagging couch.

"Hermione's going to dinner with three Death Eaters and all she's worried about is how awkward it's going to be," Ron said, answering her previous question.

"Oh, _that_. Harry owled me. Actually, it's just the one Death Eater, since-"

"Oh, shut up, Ginny. You know what I mean."

"If I didn't really _really_ want this tea, I'd throw it in your splotchy purple face."

"Really, Ron. You're being impossible. I'm going to a crowded restaurant and they obviously will know you and Harry, _an Auror_ , will know where I am and who I'm with and-"

"Oh, alright, alright, stop with the list. I'm not sure they haven't already _Imperio_ -ed you. Getting Lucius Malfoy released, going out to dinner with Malfoy, what's wrong with you?"

She ignored him and went back to canvassing.

"Harry, please. Ginny, _please_ tell him to come with me?"

"Sorry, Hermione. I really am. It'll be alright," Harry said soothingly, throwing Hermione's cloak over her shoulders and pushing her out the front door. "Just start talking about your various causes and I'm sure the time will fly."

"Yes, but-"

"Have a nice time, Hermione!" Ginny called from the sofa, as Harry shut the door and turned back to Ron and Ginny.

"Great advice, Harry. They'll be sure to never ask her to dinner again," Ron muttered, grinning reluctantly. "But, I wish there was some way we could spy on them."

"I'll be sure to tell you what happens after I come back," Harry replied slyly.

"What, you're going?" Ron exclaimed.

"Really, you two are so childish," Ginny commented, watching as her husband fished his invisibility cloak out from under the cushion of an armchair.

"Couldn't exactly tell Hermione, she's as subtle as a rampaging hippogriff."

"Can I come?" Ron asked excitedly, starting to get up.

" _No_ ," both Harry and Ginny replied in unison.

…..

"Is he ready?"

"He hasn't come down," replied Scorpius, looking neat and altogether handsome in a plain grey shirt and dark vest.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one," Blaise said appreciatively, admiring Scorpius's fine black robe.

Scorpius grinned and swished the robe grandly over his arm.

"Blackest Black by Stewert Semple."

"Really?" questioned Blaise, eyeing the material more speculatively.

Scorpius grinned, "Nah, mate. Just a normal one."

He sat down on the settee in the waiting room where the floo fireplace was placed. Theo sat opposite him and nudged Blaise with his ankle.

"Go check if he's off sobbing in a corner."

"Oh, alright," Blaise replied reproachfully, as he dusted off the corner of his robe that Theo's shoe had touched.

He stalked up the stairs loudly calling out, "Oi, Draco, if you're starkers warn me, I'm coming in."

Draco stepped out onto the landing, fastening his robe over his dark suit.

"Why are you here? I'm just going out for dinner."

" _We know_ , skrewthead. Honestly, you're going out with Hermione Granger and you think I haven't carved the date and time into my left thigh?"

"Charming," Draco replied, "You're not invited, Blaise."

"So, you're saying _not_ to burst in after an hour and say Gilgamesh accidently cursed a muggle?"

"No. _No._ Well, wait a minute, maybe-"

"I was joking. I would have if you'd invited me, but now, no."

"Please, Blaise. I should have thought of that! Have you done that before? That's actually bloody brilliant."

"No it isn't, you idiot. I got the idea from a muggle movie, so Granger will probably know what's going on."

"What, that doesn't mean anything. It's a movie. Muggles probably don't do it that often."

"I'd look like an absolute idiot."

"Of course you wouldn't. You'd be a man in an emergency. You're absolutely brilliant at acting."

"Really, Draco. Is this how you manage the client deals, because if so, maybe we should send Theo instead."

"You're right, Blaise. I'm awful. I should just stay and pretend I died."

They'd reached the sitting room and Theo looked up at Draco's voice.

"Caught him just at suicidal, eh."

"No, he's hatching the most elaborate ruse to escape his obligations."

"Really?" Scorpius looked slightly relieved. "Wait, does one of us have to die?"

"You should have died before we arrived. Now, it might look suspicious and I can't allow it." Blaise sternly reproved.

"So, why are you both here? Can't even let a wizard die in peace."

"Advice, dear fellow, " Theo replied condescendingly, getting up and exaggeratingly patting Draco over his back.

Draco gave him a dirty look and strode over to the fireplace.

"Well, I've had enough of that, so I won't be needing more at the moment, thanks."

"Don't be a dick, don't be rude or insulting, don't be awkward and start arguing with her or each other. Don't sulk and don't be so bloody uptight." Blaise recited, ticking off a finger as he listed each one.

"Does he usually start fights at dinner?" Scorpius asked, nervously.

"No, I don't bloody- I'll be perfectly fine! But you could use that muggle trick, Blaise, be a sport."

Theo pushed Draco into the fireplace and Blaise marched Scorpius in behind him.

"Please, _please_."

"Be good now, lads," Theo said, grinning as Blaise threw in a handful of floo powder and yelled, " _Knockturn Alley!_ "

The twins vanished, just as Narcissa poked her head in at the noise.

"Draco?"

"He's just left for dinner with Scorpius, Aunt Narcissa."

"Oh, he'd mentioned. Were you two not going?"

"Oh, uh-" Blaise spluttered, unaware if he had just blown Draco's cover or if Narcissa was testing him.

"Oh, we uh- just didn't-" Theo intervened.

"You both will join me for dinner instead, then?" She asked, smiling at their confusion. "I've gotten used to having two sons at the dinner table." She turned, calling for her house elf.

"I know she's manipulating me, but I've got a horrendous soft corner for whenever she pulls something like that." Blaise muttered.

"Oh, I know. She's a monster," replied Theo with an affectionate look on his face, before following her towards the dining room along with Blaise.

.

.

.

"Granger."

Hermione had just apparated near the bench at the centaur fountain in Diagon Alley so she blinked her eyes a few times, before giving both the Malfoys a shaky smile.

"Hello."

A few seconds of awkward silence followed.

"Let's go inside, then?" Draco asked, pointing towards _The Gilded Truffle_ , a few doors down.

"Yes, let's." Hermione replied, falling into step with the two of them.

They walked in silence towards the restaurant, broken only when Hermione asked if they had been waiting long, which they hurriedly reassured her they hadn't.

Draco held open the door and gave the Maitre d his name for the reservation. His company earned a few stares, but _The Gilded Truffle_ prided itself on it's professionalism and they were led to their table with no further looks, other than from the other diners.

Scorpius slid Hermione's chair out for her and she smiled and thanked him. The two brothers took their seats as a wine list appeared in front of them. Draco gestured towards Hermione.

"Do you have a preference, Granger?"

"Oh, no. I think I'll trust your judgement. I'm not that much of a connoisseur."

"Neither am I, to be honest. Scorpius? You're the French man."

"I'd be honored," Scorpius replied, opening the scroll with an exaggerated flourish that made Hermione grin and relax a little.

He tapped a name and a small amount of wine appeared in all three of their glasses. They all tried it, slowly sipping and letting it run over their tongues.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. What have I been drinking all these years?" Hermione exclaimed appreciatively.

Draco seconded her opinion.

Another tap and a waiter glided to their table with the bottle. Draco ordered an appetizer and they all silently perused the menu. After they had ordered their courses, they started on the appetizer. Draco silently wondered whether it would be rude to just order some firewhiskey. Though tempted, he remembered Theo and Blaise's advice, and grit his teeth.

"So, Granger, how's the job going?"

Hermione, in the middle of a bite of bruschetta, gave a slight cough and set it down, surprised.

"Not as well as I could hope, to be honest. It's hard to get worthwhile legislature passed, but I enjoy it immensely. It wouldn't be as much fun without the challenge."

"I'm sorry, but what Department so you work in? Draco hadn't mentioned," Scorpius interjected curiously.

"The Department for Safeguarding the Equality and Rights of the Magical Populous. It's a bit of a mouthful, I know."

"Sounds important. I don't think we have a Department like that in our Ministry."

"To be honest, neither did the British Ministry of Magic, but I asked if I could create it after working for two years in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which was extremely frustrating."

"So, you created your own department? That's impressive, Granger." Draco commented. "And I wouldn't say your work isn't noticed. You did get the Minister to fold extremely quickly the other day, for which my mother is exceedingly grateful."

Hermione blushed and replied,

"Oh, that was a very different scenario. Being an _actual wizard_ rather than a magical creature helps, and a member of a prominent wizarding family, at that. But I was very gratified with the results."

"I'm flattered, Granger. Not many people would describe the Malfoys as a prominent family nowadays. Not that I mind, particularly."

A tense silence followed. Scorpius intervened.

"Do you follow quidditch, Miss Granger? Do you have a team?"

"No, I don't follow it, but I know plenty of random quidditch facts because of my friends."

"Are you really serious! I' don't think I've ever met a witch or wizard who doesn't follow quidditch. I'm a Quiberon Quafflepunchers fan, myself."

The conversation was interrupted by the main course, which looked and smelled delicious. The next few minutes were spent enjoying the food.

"So, I never knew what you did, Malfoy" Hermione asked, slicing her steak.

Both brothers started responding, then stopped, looking at each other.

"I'm sorry, I-" Hermione stammered.

"You can call me Draco, Granger," Draco drawled, as if daring her to.

She reddened.

"And you may call me Hermione, _Draco_."

They stared at each other.

"Uh, you can call me Scorpius," Scorpius interjected, feeling extremely awkward.

"To answer your question then, _Hermione._ I acquire goods for people and they pay me for it. I also invest."

"Goods?" questioned Hermione, taking a sip of wine. So Draco Malfoy wanted to play. So be it.

"Mostly old heirlooms or scrolls. Not dark artifacts, though I do get a fair few requests."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, having just finished your probation," she replied sweetly.

"If I don't, it's not because I'm afraid of Potter's little posse, Grang-Hermione," he corrected quickly.

Hermione picked up her knife and cut into her meat.

"Sworn off the Dark Arts, then? Or is it yourself that you're afraid of?" She questioned, giving him a smile that would have made Umbridge jealous.

He stared at her, his eyes hardening.

"If I'm afraid at all, it's that the Ministry will frame _me_ as the next Dark Lord, when something horrific happens and they're too incompetent to find the right man."

"Harry and his team happen to be extremely competent,"

"Yes, the Ministry is so competent, their own employees are running amuck, committing crimes. Yet every time a troll sneezes, they come running to my doorstep!" Draco exclaimed, his voice rising slightly.

Hermione didn't notice, as she was getting worked up herself.

"Maybe the Ministry isn't perfect, but that's hardly fair since they let your father go and took action as soon as they found out."

"Did they, Granger? Because the man they let go doesn't seem to realize that he's my father!"

They were definitely yelling now, all pretense thrown to the wind, but none of the other patrons seemed to have noticed. Scorpius looked around and concluded each table must have a privacy charm on them. He gave an anxious tug on Draco's hand.

"Draco, is this really the time?"

Both of them ignored him.

"Punishing me and the Ministry is a slippery slope, _Draco_. Do you really want to blame the Ministry for the actions of _one man_?"

"Oh, don't worry yourself." Draco spat. "I've been preparing myself to take my father's place in prison. I know it won't take long for the Ministry to find a reason to put me there!"

"Guilty conscience bothering you?" Hermione asked nastily.

"I don't need my conscience to remind me of my guilt when the entire Wizarding World has taken it upon themselves to do it for me."

"You're so self absorbed, it's actually laughable. No one cares about you, Malfoy. It's been seven years. I know you were all set on being a little 'lord', but maybe you should move on."

"If you really think the wizarding world has moved on, you're as naive as you were at Hogwarts, Granger."

"Believe me, Malfoy, I'm perfectly aware of the state the Wizarding World is in. _I_ have to muck about in it, trying to make change, while you hide away in your grand old manor."

" _Really_ , how's that going, then? As you said, it's been seven years. And what great changes has the 'Department for Safeguarding the Equality and Rights of the Magical Populous' brought about?"

"I got your father out for one thing, you _ungrateful beast_!"

"Shall I fall at your feet?" Draco asked snidely.

Hermione grabbed her napkin from her lap and threw it on the table.

"If this was how you felt, why did you even bother inviting me to dinner!" she cried, furiously.

"I invited you so I could finally apologize!" he yelled back.

"You- wait, _you what_?"

* * *

 **Hi :)**

 **Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger like that, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, given that Hermione and Draco have finally interacted a bit!**

 **Is it too much dialogue? I was a little uncertain, but I didn't know how else to write a dinner conversation. Oh, well. Leave me your thoughts, please. They are greatly appreciated and I savor each review like they are drops of the Draught of Peace. (If this isn't obvious enough, yes, I'm begging for reviews.)**

 **Until next time then! (I promise I won't take that long because it would be cruel of me to leave you all at a cliff hanger)**

 **R**

 **My twitter handle is ItsyBitsyAragog in case you guys feel like saying hi :)**


End file.
